deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Arie van Bruggen
Arie Van Bruggen, also known as Windmill, is a highly skilled freelance hacker in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background The hacker known mostly as Windmill is one of the most infamous and skilled hackers in the world, with a reputation for being brilliant but high-strung. He does freelance work for the highest bidder, and many could use work of his level in the world of corporate warfare. Jensen confronted the hacker Yune, but the augmented mole chose - or was forced - to kill himself rather than be taken alive. After recovering the dead man's neural hub, Jensen learns that the man was being remote accessed and was only the tip of the iceberg as far as enemies of Sarif Industries were concerned. Jensen next learns from Lawrence Barrett that the true culprit he seeks can be found in Hengsha, but when he arrives, it appears Belltower is one step ahead of him, and his man is already on the run. Jensen finds out that his man is being hidden by the Triads, and next needs to learn his location from the Triad boss, Tong Si Hung, at the Hive. He finally learns that this man, Windmill, is being hidden at the Alice Garden Pods. Though it's true Arie Van Bruggen, aka Windmill, was hacking Sarif Industries remotely via Yune, he was only a hired hand and has no idea what is really going on. He tells Jensen to go after his employer instead - Zhao Yun Ru, of Tai Yong Medical. Being a cautious man, Van Bruggen secretly recorded and hid a video of Zhao to use as an insurance policy, but unfortunately, Zhao decided to tie the loose ends before Van Bruggen could get away. Now the insurance video is still at Tai Yong Medical, but Van Bruggen assures Jensen that it has the information he is looking for. He even creates a fake ID for Jensen to infiltrate the facility, but before he and Jensen can part ways, Belltower troopers arrive at the Pods, looking for Van Bruggen. The frightened hacker then asks Jensen for a weapon before hiding. If Jensen gave Van Bruggen a weapon as requested, the hacker survives the attack and later contacts Jensen at Tai Yong Medical. As a sign of his gratitude, Van Bruggen hacks and adds credits to Jensen's bank account. If Jensen refused to give away a weapon, Van Bruggen curses Jensen and runs back in to hide in his pod. Even if Jensen were to safely take out all the guards in the Alice Garden Pods, he cannot interact with va Bruggens pod and does not hear from him the rest of the game. It is later revealed by Tong Si Hung that Van Bruggen was killed by Belltower. Behind the scenes *The handle 'Windmill' is an obvious joke about his Dutch nationality. *His hidden-room office in his apartment is festooned with many, many strange notes to himself. Examples include "Buy broccoli and lube" and "Call mom" and notes written in 8-bit binary. *There are also some notes with the "Forever Alone" face drawn on them, along with the name Rachel and a phone number starting in 555. *He has augmentation marks on his forehead (similar to those of Adam Jensen), hinting that he has cerebral implants. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Illuminati Category:Mechanical-augmented characters